


New Problems are new opportunities

by Ceres2412



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceres2412/pseuds/Ceres2412
Summary: Natsume got a new enemy, a bunch of exorcists who didn't knew with who they are dealing with. They use cruel means to archive their goal, but Natsume isn't alone he finds help in our favourit actor Natori Shuuichi.No beta so beware of spelling and grammar mistakes.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So let the fun begin! 
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be nice and ignore my bad spelling and grammar.

Liar, You are a liar! Natsume is lying again! Why are you saying those crazy things and scare the other, Takashi? Natsume again! Come with to the staff room!' It has been always the same. They called me a liar, and yet I was telling the truth. I can see things other people can't. Ghosts, Ayakashi, monster.  
Nobody understood why I was running away suddenly, that it wasn't me who broke the windows behind me, or that their was really someone sitting at the table, despite that my stepparents were unable to see him. 

When I was a little, I lost my biological parents and since then I got passed around from relative to relative. It was always the same: With my curse I caused trouble for them so I had to move again. I visited so many schools that I couldn't count them anymore.  
For one year I attended this school. The School was located in a small town of Japanese countryside.  
I found some friends, which I hold very dear. Two of them knew my secret and my ability to see, the other didn't. Even the old couple were I live didn't knew it. They cared very much, didn't shoot at me for being late again or why I had to leave in a hurry, because an Ayakashi showed up again.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... know it begins

I run off from an Ayakashi again. This time it was from the big kind. It was three metre tall, had a dog scull, was wearing a black kimono, had paws instead of hands and feets but was moving on two legs.  
Heavy breathing I run through the undergrowth while turning around to look out for the dog scull, evade his claws which were flying over my head. To near for my liking.   
“Reiko, Natsume Reiko hand over the book of friend!” It was always the same. There were two kinds of Yokai the first one wanted their names back and the second one demanded the whole book. I inhered the Book of friends from my death grandmother. Like me she was able to see Ayakashi. Every time I asked my relative about her they answered 'She was a freak, a lunatic who talked to herself and gave birth without being married.' She was tossed away. The result was that she bullied ayakashi. She fought them and got their name in case she won. They wrote it on a piece of paper, all of those became the Book of Friends. 

Those who possess the name of an ayakashi were able to control them. They were unable to ignore the order of their master.  
As times goes by she collected a huge number of names, building that old Japanese book.  
Most ayakashi were unable to tell my grandmother and me apart, they couldn't even tell that I had a different gender, maybe because they were able to choose what they wanted to look like male or female. 

My chaser was that kind of ayakashi which wanted the book to gain more power. In times like this I gave up on telling them that I wasn't the woman they were looking for. Instead I made a run for it. Especially when a powerful one showed up, the weaker ones got banned once I hit them. Because I didn't dare to do as he said or wanting to be his meal I seek refuge in the first thing that came in my mind and that was the old shrine only a few hundred meters away from my home. It wasn't that far when you run away on nearly dayly basis. I build up respectable muscles in my legs, even so it was quite difficult to run out those big guys. Since they made one step instead of ten like me. They weren't even running they flew. 

I tripped over a stone, lost my balance, and landed on my nose. Still, I was able to evade the incoming claw which was hitting the ground one the same spot were I was lying just a moment before.   
“hahaha...” I panted out of breath, stood up and resumed running. The next attack I couldn't dodge. With a loud bang I hit a big tree, a big paw pressing me against it. The paw with sharp claws closed around my neck, strangling me.   
“Hand over the book!” growled the ayakashi while staring at me with empty eye sockets.  
Pain spread in my neck as he pressed harder.   
“Irg... let go!” I hissed back and kicked his scull as hard as I could.   
“Gnaaaaa~” cried my attacker holding the spot where I hit him. Coughing I tried to stand up again. 

“Natsume!” he high pitched voice called out.  
A cat jumped between me and my fiend. The red marks on his forehead started shining in a bright blue light, scaring the other Yokai away.   
“Nyanko -sensei.” still panting while catching my breath.   
“Natsume... I can't even let you for one minute out off my sight!” The cat scolded and wobbled over to me. 

That cat wouldn't win a beauty countess. She was colored like a calico cat, to fat, his legs were to short and his head to round and big. But that wasn't his real form, in that form he represented a huge dog ghost with white fluffy fur and red marks on his forehead and around his eyes. A powerful Yokai which protected me. In exchange for this Protection -which he didn't took that seriously- I promised him the Book of Friends in case of me dying. 

That fat cat saved my life more then once. I believed I found a place in his heart, even knowing he wouldn't say that out loud. We always argued, most time about me being to helpful in matters including yokai, or because I gave a name back to then, or simply because I scolded him because of him drinking to much alcohol. 

I stood up once my lunge stopped throbbing.   
“Gomen*, Nyanko-sensei.” I said and went home.  
“Do you know that ayakashi?” I asked the walking cat beside me.   
“No, even I don't know every yokai you are coming across. You are became famous so more ayakashi seek you out, to get the book. Dumbass! Just hand it over already before someone else can lay his hands on it!”   
“That wouldn't happen if you would protect me!” I answered smiling. We always had this talking after I got attacked from a yokai. It became a kind of tradition. 

“I'm home!” I jelled after I stepped into the house closing the door behind me.   
“Welcome back, Takashe. Oh dear.. what happened? You are so dirty, Hurry, go upstairs and change!” came a kind voice from inside the kitchen, once she laid her eyes on me. Touko-san was an impressive woman. She was always nice, worried, caring and attentive. She and her husband Shigeru were the nicest persons I have ever met. And that is the reason why I hide my ability in front of them. I am sure, they would believe me but I couldn't make them worry about me anymore, I was burden enough already. 

I did as told and changed my clothing from wet and dirty to dry and clean. I haven't finished fixing my hood before being called for dinner.  
“On my way!” I answered back, putting my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and went back downstairs. The cat were in front of his bowl already, eating the same foot as us humans.

We talked about countless thing, about school, my friends, Toukos day schedule and Shigerus work and of cause the reason why I came back dirty again. This time I was really only dirty and weren't covered in deep wounds.   
They believed me because of that, probably. But as often as I told them the same thing, 'I fell down' or 'I had to search for my keys in the woods' I am sure other people would have shooting at me without question. Instead those two just cared for me. I smile at her and nodded as she asked me to be more careful. 

After awhile we finished our meal, the cat went upstairs beforehand. Touko and I cleaned the dishes while Shigeru drank his sake at the table, after that I said good night and went in my room too.   
I searched for my clothes and went to the bathroom, to wash up. It was relaxing to soak in warm water. In their I could easily forget most of my problems and that overbearing yokais.   
After some time, sensei came in too. He said at sink and watched me thinking. It didn't took long before both of us were sleeping.

“Liar!”  
“I didn't lye, that the truth!” grimaces appeared before my inner eye nearly drowning me. Fingers were pointing at me while those grimaces cursed me.   
Frightened I sat up, looking around while catching my breath. I was still in the bathtub I must have dosed off.  
I hurried to wash my hair as well as the cat, brushed my teeth and went in my room. I was getting late, past 10 pm already. It was time for going to sleep. As I dried my hair I controlled my homework again. I was done around 11pm so I could finally go to bed, so put out the lights and did the same as the cat who was dreaming on my pillow. 

I was finally asleep when I heard someone knocking on my window. Still half asleep I sat up and looked who it was so late at night.  
A small group of yokai were standing on the roof, all of them wanted their name back. I sighted unwilling and let them in.   
Actually it was quite simple to return a name. But there were some conditions at first I needed to know the name and the face of the yokai, then I needed my own blood or which I prefer my saliva. Some concentration and a lot of spiritual energy. Mostly it only took one return to make me completely fatigued, but after so many sessions I was able to return more names. The sunrise wasn't that far away, I could see the sky brighten, when the last yokai became thin air.   
“Baka**! The book gets thinner and thinner! If this continues, the book is empty until I get it!” Nyanko-sensei shouted and hit me with his paws. I ignored him and went back to sleep. I was still hoping to get at least one hour of sleep until I need to wake to go to school. 

“Takashi-kun you will be late!” it sounds of the hallway. “ Coming!” I called sleepily back and sat up. I had the feeling I just went to sleep, as my stepmother called me. With a soundless rumble I got up, went to the bath room, changed into my school uniform and got downstairs to have breakfast. Only to hurry up and went to school so I won't be late. At least I haven't left my bento behind. 

At school I talked with my friends Nishimura and Kitamoto. Both of them planned the weekend, I didn't participate in the talking but looked out the window. Amused I watched a yokai under a cherry tree which was watching the cherry blossoms himself.   
“Natsume,... Natsume!” lost in thought in needed a bit of time until I realized that Nishimura called out to me. 

“Sorry, I haven't paid attention.” I said quickly and returned my attention back to those two.  
“We asked you, if we wanna go fishing again.” he repeated and looked worriedly at me.  
“Sure” I answered and tried to ignore that look. I could barely talk to them, that I got a visit from yokais nearly every night.   
I don't even talked to Tanuma about these things, and he was one of the few who know about my secret. I didn't want to put any of them into danger, especially those who I hold dear. 

I've got realist from that lock when the class started. I slept through most of it, like almost always. The teachers gave up on waking me up or to enthrall me for the lesson. They even stopped to call upon me to answer their questions. My grad was still in the average of class thanks to my friends. Which gave me their notes or taught me, the last part were mostly thanks to Tanuma. Since both of us had to live with Yokai we became close friends and helped each other. Even if he couldn't see them like me. In his case he got quite a headache when an ayakashi was near.   
To cover up my disappearance he thought of silly excuses or turn the attention away from me. 

In our break we met up with Taki and Sasada, our class president. Taki was the other person which knew about me seeing more then other persons. She once had a problem with an evil ayakashi, she got cursed. Every time she called a name of a person, that person was had to die. I decided to help her and was poisoned as result. It was like a nightmare. I always dreamed about losing the ability to see ayakashi, but after it happened it put both of us, Taki and me, in a lot of danger. It was hard but we beat that ayakashi with the help of sensei. Once I the poison wore off my sight returned and I got a new friend before I had to keep nothing secret.   
Nevertheless I did it again and again, just to keep them save, so that they won't get involved with my problems. 

I heard something dragging behind me, so I turned around out of curiosity. As I spotted a yokai behind me I nearly spit my egg in Nishimuras face.   
“Natsume Reiko...” all the colors disappeared from my face.   
“Natsume... is everything alright?” Sasada asked, who were sitting opposite me.   
Once she spoke it out loud the others turned their attention in my direction, too. Taki understood immediately what was happening and Tanuma... well, you just have to look at his face to see that even he could feel that an ayakashi was nearby.   
“ehm... yes... I just forgot something in the classroom. I am going to get it.” as soon as I said that I sprung up and run away. “I a company him!” Tanuma said and was right behind me. 

“What kind is it?” he asked and look over his shoulder.   
“Not from the nice kind.” I explained and looked back too.   
The thing chased us or rather me. He was build like a normal human, except he was half as wide as a normal person. His limbs were to long, the description would fit a spook better than human. His mouth was ripped open from ear to ear with a long tongue hanging out of it, his eye sockets were empty, the long black hair reached his hips. His hair was unkempt and scruffy, the white shirt it was wearing only reinforced the grotesque impression of a ghost. But the most important thing that makes me believe he wasn't a friend of my grandmother was that chain sickle in his hand, a kusarigama.  
“Watch out!” jelling I tossed Tanuma out of harms way, just to get hit myself. It was only a small wound on my arm, so it didn't concern me that much and I kept running. 

“Hide somewhere!” I begged him, I turned at the corner and left the schools property. That kind of yokai was hard to deal with at school, because if you can't see it doesn't mean it can't hurt you. In general I would prefer that ayakashi wouldn't appear at school. The small ones which were running around in the hallway didn't disturb me that much, those caused harm to no one not to me and nether the other students. My current pursuer was definitely evil, though slower then me. 

The one from yesterday flew, this one chased me by foot. I jumped over a wall and hid behind it as the sickle shot in my direction. This yokai wasn't that powerful, but that weapon made it hard for me to get close to it. This time I couldn't count on Nyanko-sensei, thus he rarely accompanied me to school and went drinking instead in the nearby forest. 

While fleeing I run into an other person by accident, I could barely excuse myself before I resumed running. Short after that I sensed a spiritual energy, not from ayakashi but a human. I turned around to search for the source. Now I recognized the person I run into, it was non other than Matoba Seiji. The head of the Matoba-clan.  
The clan consisted only of exorcists, Matoba invited me more than once, but I couldn't stand their methods. They exterminated ayakashi if they couldn't use them as Shiki, or use them as bait to lure the powerful yokai in and turn them into their servants. They even used the Shiki from one of their own exorcists. Only few saw ayakashi as a living being. 

I suffered a lot because of ayakashi, but I still respected them. Earlier I hated them too, but after I started talking to some of them my opinion changed. They and humans were the same, there were good and evil ones, some yokai hunted humans but most of them lived together with them, they teased quite often though. The Matobas doesn't differ between those kinds they killed those who weren't needed. And those who were caught by them got bonded by seals. If the seals failed the yokai were killed. 

Behind me a long pained scream could be heard followed by a blue light and small bang and the yokai was exorcised.   
“Natsume-kun long time no see.” the one with the long black hair said with a false smile on his face.   
“Matoba...” I replied quietly and took my distance. That man caused me a lot of trouble, every time I met him I got dragged in something where I didn't had any intention to put my nose into.   
Matoba was probably the only person Nyanko-sensei and I agreed with each other to not get involved with. Senseis offer to eat him was still turned down by me, he would have hurt his stomachs for sure. 

“Thanks for the help.” I said and turn around to go. “Wait a moment, actually I was looking for you.” the older one said and grabbed my shoulder. If Sensei was with me he wouldn't dare to do it. He always provoked him but he wasn't dumb enough to fight directly with him.  
Unwilling I turn around again and looked at him. “Don't look like that, like promised I won't get near your home.” he promised again.  
“What do you want from me?”   
“I want to warn you, your actions in the mountains got discovered. Some exorcists see you as their enemy and listed you on their to-do-list. So please be careful.” with that he turn around and walked his way. 

“Can I finally eat him?” Sensei asked behind me. In his mouth I could still see the octopus, but his cat eye glared dangerous in the direction Makuba left. Those eyes were the same as in his real form.   
“What did he want from you this time?” he asked with a low growl.   
“I think he wanted to warn me.” I explained unsure if my safety was really his main reason, I was quite sure it wasn't though.   
I was prepared for everything involving Matuba and gave a shit about his promise to not go near the Fujiwaras.

I told my self claimed bodyguard everything what happened and went back to school. Even if we didn't trust the source we weren't silly enough to keep the warning in our mind.   
So this time Sensei accompanied me to school. Tanuma was waiting at the gate with my schoolbag in his hands.   
“The yokai?”   
“Destroyed.” exorcise yokai... I hated it, it was murder in my opinion, but this time Matoba saved me... probably.  
I grabbed my bag and hurried into class. Luckily the break wasn't over yet.   
“Wait! Natsume you let someone get a look at that.” he pointed at the wound on my arm. I looked at the forgotten wound and nodded. It stopped bleeding but I agreed. 

The problem was to find a excuse for the nurse. So told her that I run into a fence. Before she could asked what the hell I was searching their a left the room and went into the classroom.   
After I use my visit at the nursery station as excuse the lesson resumed. The rest of school was quite normal.

I couldn't get the warning out of my head. I knew that the exorcists were interested in me but I couldn't find the reason for it. I hadn't done anything to cause their wrath. Natori was the only person I was in close contact. Matoba was the only other exorcist who I met as person, all the other one I was introduced as Shiki. So how did I anger them?

Maybe... my hand found his way to the little extra pocket in which lays the only item I inherited from my grandmother: The Book of Friends.   
“Do you think they knew?” I asked Nyanko-sensei who was walking beside me.   
We were on our way home. Nishimura, Tanuma and Kitamoto said goodbye some time ago. So the calico cat and me were alone.   
“I've no idea. You told that Natori-boy about it.” That was true only Natori knew about the Book and I was sure he wouldn't tell anybody. Just because it would cause me harm. I wasn't at fault but those contracts were forbidden. If all those yokai names came into the wrong hands...   
I didn't even dare to think about it what would happen if a person like Matoba got their hands on it. Those yokai would have a hard time as well as me. I couldn't even imagine what the punishment was, it was one of the biggest crimes someone could commit.

Of cause Natori wasn't that happy about it, but he accepted it, otherwise he would have burned it on the spot. How ever it was wise to be careful from now on and that means to stay away from home as long as possible. How could I drag Touko-san ad Shigeru-san into this matter especially if the use their Shiki to track me down. Under normal sircumstances I would go to Tanuma but not with this matter. 

“We should go to the Chuukyuu.” Nyanko suggested while drolling.  
He intended to drink again for sure. Was it that hard to stay serious? But I still accepted. Furthermore those yokai were powerful enough to fight of those Shikis. Mizuzu an horse-human-mix was even strong enough to fight Madara – Nynko-senseis real form- head on. And Hinoe was also one of a kind. Every ayakashi of them I could count as one of my friends. They always teased me but yokai were like that and most of the time I had my fun as well. We respected each other.

Once we got there and Hinoe, a beautiful woman with blue hair, spotted me she came running and hugged me tightly. She loved my grandmother above all else. Since I resembled her quite a lot that love counted for me as well. That I was male, which she hated, doesn't matter at all. All of them welcomed me while laughing. So I sat down as well. Like expected Nyanko-sensei ordered sake on the spot, the order was fulfilled from Chuukyuu B – the hippo- immediately.  
Don't ask me where the cat got that sake cup from!


	3. Exorcists

On this afternoon we laughed a lot and the warning got easily forgotten. Just before the sky darkened I got on my way to the Fujiwaras, they shouldn't get worried after all. Nothing extraordinary happened on the way home.  
“I am home.” I said in the direction of the kitchen, but went upstairs in my room to change and wash my hands. Shortly after that the dinner was ready too.

Before I could take even one step two persons appeared right before me. One of them was like a ghost I could see trough him, the other person was normal. They were the gods Fuzuki and Houzuki. The gods of Mount Misumi. Houzukikami got weaker and weaker over all those years he protected the hill. Out of curiosity he got sealed from a young exorcist which wanted to test his powers. I went in his place to the Moon-splitting-Festival and challenged Fuzuki. Now the god of harvest moon was barely visible. The muscles from my face relaxed and turned into a friendly smile, once I saw the white deer-horn mask and the coronet of peonies.  
“I am happy you are fine Houzuki-sama.” I greeted both of them smiling. Fuzuki the god of the new moon wore a black kimono, a black mask with two blue cornflowers. 

“I am happy as well, to exchange words with you again. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us.” explained the bright god. His voice was only a low whisper, still it reached my ears.  
“We came to warn you. An exorcist succeeded in breaking the seal of the beast you encountered. He stir it up on you. It is incensed about the shame losing to you.” The dark god lifted his mask a little and kissed my cheek. Houzuki did the same on the other site.  
“I don't have much power left, but please allow us to bless you. We can't help you, but be sure that we wish you luck.” he whispered and disappeared before I could even thank them or talk back or before I was able to ask who the person was who set that beast free.

Now even more lost in thought I went downstairs to my foster parents. While eating I could feel those blessings. It was as if my body slowly absorbed this power. I felt it in my whole body from head to tow.  
Nyanko-sensei could sense it too, it didn't stopped him from eating but he looked in my direction from time to time. 

Like always I help with the dishes and afterwards I went back upstairs. Once both of us were alone. Nyanko-sensei jumped on my shoulder and sniffed at my cheek, only to hit me after that.  
“You let two yokais close again! When did that happened again?” he asked angrily and still hiting me with his tiny paws, even if he missed the mark.  
“Houzuki and Fuzuki got here just before I went down.” Sensei was as shocked as I was.  
The cat forced me to repeat every single word we exchanged.  
Now both of us concludes that Matoba was telling the truth this morning. That didn't calmed us down at all, it was the opposite. 

The beast was quite powerful. If someone was able to influence that yokai, this person had some skills. Until now I only met two persons which met that criteria the first one was Matoba and the other Natori. I was sure both of them hadn't his hands in this matter. Matoba would have killed the beast or sealed it away to turn it in his servant once he had the time. And Natori... he wouldn't do anything that would cause me harm. He was my friend, he would never used a yokai to target me. 

Sitting in my window I gazed outside, the sky was clear of any clouds. “I have do go.” I said to no one particular.  
I couldn't let any danger near the Fujiwara couple, this time not only ayakashi but humans as well tried to harm me. Other than ayakashi humans know how to really hurt someone. I could not and would not let anybody harm those kindhearted folks.  
I sighed and move the cat toy in front of Nyanko-senseis nose. He batted at it and snatched it away from me. The way he looked at me weren't one bit cat like. His usually black eyes turn in bright yellow ones. Just like in his real form.  
He didn't say anything though. 

“Maybe I can talk to Natori to let me live in his flat, until this matter is done.” Sensei didn't even blinked once before he jump on my lap, and pressed his front paws on my chest. I was quite sure the pressure was not something a simple cat could muster.  
“It wouldn't do anything good. This whole place smells like you as well as those two. You don't look a like but an ayakashi which haven't see you could hardly tell a difference.” unlike his form his voice resembled that of an old man, not a cat. 

I picked him up and put him on my lap. It was a habit I got from driving with the train. “What do you suggest then?” I asked back.  
“We move out and eat those exorcists before they can attack you.” the answer came like shotgun. The thought of eating a person with high mental energy caused this glutton to droll. My answer was quick as well. Namely a head nut that made his head smoke.  
“Sensei!” I growled in anger. Even if this suggestion was a joke, I knew that Madara would not hesitate if I let him. 

“I have to get those two out of the house, without arousing suspicion.” this time the cat only nodded while pouting for the hit. If I weren't in danger this would be the time were he would leave to lift his anger on lesser yokai and drank himself silly again. So he just showed me his ass and went to sleep.  
I shrugged my shoulders and went to bed as well. 

In this night I had a terrifying nightmare, I knew I was just dreaming but I couldn't shake it off. In this dream I saw different versions how the married couple could die. They got torn apart from ayakashi, get tortured while being questioned about the book of friends, in another one they where just murdered because they tried to protect me from a knife or a curse. Natori had to watch his own ayakashi turned into a snack for bigger yokai, before he got eaten as well.  
With a muffled scream I jolted awake, I lost the ability to judge what the difference between ground and sailing is, so I had to orientate myself. Catching my breath I noticed the huge white fur wall with me as its center. Madara was in his true form. A sign that he was really worried. His big yellow eyes where studying me for a moment before he sighted and turned back into a fat cat.  
“A nightmare again?” he asked even if he knows the answer already. If he wanted he could sneak into my dream to watch, without any influence, but he never did so consciously.

I only nodded, turned around and tried to sleep again. But it was in vain, once I closed my eyes those people I am fond of screamed at me with a pained expression. As hard as I tried I couldn't calm down. So I did the only thing that came in my mind and that was sitting on the windowsill. As soon as I sat down Nyanko-sensei took also his place on my lap. Quickly he was back at dreaming again, making a sound that came pretty close to purring, and he said that he wasn't a cat!  
Still lost in thought I caresses the ball of fur on my lap until we both slept yet again. 

Touko woke me up the next morning.  
“Takashi-kun, you can't sleep with an open window! You will catch a cold!” She scolded and hurried to close the window. Afterwards she felt my temperature to figure out if I caught a fever.  
I felt a little tired but that was nothing new, thanks to all the yokai visiting me at night. The tension in her shoulders began to fade away after she realized that I am fine. She caressed my left cheek a little before a smile appeared on her face again, like usual.  
“You should hurry a little, you are out of time and you don't want to be late for school.” She stood up and returned to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

I was angry at my own stupidity, how could I cause Touko-san to worry! Again! I hurried up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, put on my uniform and packed both of my bag, the one for school and the little bag on my hip under my jacket, just for the book of friends. At time like this I couldn't stand the thought to leave it unattended, so I kept nearby. I still didn't now if those exorcists knew about it or not, or if this is their real target. But if this where the case then Matoba knew as well and he would have come for it at once!  
Somehow the possibility that the book was the reason for their undivided attention make me feel relaxed and frightened at the same time.

I hurried in the kitchen, grabbed a toast as well as my bento box and run out of the house. Before I could close the door I stopped and went back inside. “Ehm... can I stay the night by Tauma? We intended to learn for school and his father is out of town for the week, so Tanuma is all by himself to watch the house.” I asked politely. I hated lying to them, but it was necessary to protect them.  
They looked at each other, smiled and agreed.  
“Sure but you have to call if something happen! And pleas greet Tanuma!”  
“Of cause I will!” I answered and started running into the forest the cat right behind me.

It was the shortest way to school, but also the one with the greatest danger for people like me. I could go without any ayakashi, but since Madara was with me I wasn't worried at all.  
“What are you intending to do?” the cat asked and jumped on my shoulder, causing me to lose my balance for a moment.  
“I will stay in the forest with the Chuukyuu, at least for some time. I just don't want to worry those two or causing trouble for them. Maybe my smell will fade a way if I won't get near the house.” I explained. I had no idea if this was a bad idea. But that nightmare last night showed me a scenery that I could never let happen. Nobody should get hurt because of me. 

Just before I left the forest I heard some noises in the undergrowth behind me. I turn around in shock, ready to beat the hell out of my fiend. It became some kind of reflex, when I was in the forest. This time, it wasn't an evil ayakashi but Tanuma instead.  
I relaxed as soon as I recognized him and glared at him. “Gomen, I didn't want to scare you.”  
“What's going on?” Tanuma asked.  
Just for a split second I thought I should just tell him. // Just the usual, Tanuma. A group of weird exorcist want my death for no possible reason and they provoked a dragon like ayakashi, which possibly want to rip my head of, like countless other too.// But I couldn't tell that to him.  
So I just stuck with “Its the usual.” and we resumed walking again. 

Nyanko-sensei stared at me the whole way until we arrived at the school gate. He jumped off my shoulder and said goodbye for now. At least he promised that he will stay near the school. He probably intended to drink sake again. Tanumas expression turned questioning, but he didn't speak it out loud. So both of us went in our classroom.  
“Ah... by the way, Tanuma? If Touko-san calls you, please tell that I'm staying with you. I have something important to do, and I don't wanna worry them.” I asked him with shame in my voice. I couldn't believe myself, I asked Tanuma to lye for my sake, I could bite myself.  
Tanuma looked surprised but he agreed and was luckily disturbed from the bell to ask more questions since he had his lesson in an other room then me. Even the bell saved me this time, in less than two hours he had another chance. I couldn't hide myself the whole day from him. I could only hope the he would forget this matter until break. 

It seams like lady luck wasn't on my site. I shouldn't last in school until break, it was pure coincidence that I looked out of the window when a blue shadow rushed over the school building with direction Yatsuhara. I could feel my blood rushing out of my face into my chest increasing my heart beat. I grabbed my things and flet out of the room, after jelling an idiotic excuse to the teacher. The door was closed behind me before the teacher could even process the words. Leaving a stunt class behind. 

The problem was the last time he saw the beast it wasn't nearly as large as that one. It had grown and streaming out demonic energy so I could feel it even in school. If that thing attacked me in school I was done for. My punches processed enough power to cause powerful yokai like Madara becoming immobile for at least some seconds. If I had to place a bet I would vote for the blue beast this time. So the best choice I could make were searching for Nyanko-sensei.  
I jumped over the fence running directly into the forest. Madara didn't let me search for long, as soon as I entered the forest he flew over my head, jelling at me to hop on. He was in his real form, so he needed to drop his tempo a little, to let me on his back. I was used in riding on his back, I could barely find enough grip in his fur so I couldn't fall off before he speed up again. 

He rushed over the trees to the Fujuwaras, it took that long until that beast noticed us and started chasing. Madara was fast, very fast. But with me on his back he couldn't suppress the beast, even now I had to press my face info his fur otherwise I wouldn't be able to breath, if he flew any faster I wouldn't be able to stand the cold and air pressure. That was the reason why the blue beast was faster and closed the gap. Madara took a sharp turn, started growling in an threatening matter and reversed the role, so we chased the beast instead.  
But the beast was faster again. I was completely forgotten on his back.

A fight broke out one beast tried to bite the other one. Finally Madara caught it in his shoulder, at the same time the claws of the other came nearer as well. “Watch out!” I tried to warn him. Instantly the white dog let the beast go and jumped back. Pain exploded on my back.  
“Ahhhh” I screamed and lost all strength in my arms. I could almost see it in slow motion, as I slide down from Madaras back. My back burned like hell and I struggled for air. I was just falling way to fast, down to the ground.  
“Natsume!” Madara jelled and pursued after me, but his opponent had other plans. He slammed into his side. “Sensei...” my voice was only a whisper, I couldn't do anything except observing two beast clawing, biting and encircling each other. 

“Natsume-sama!” a female voice cried out to me. I could feel the impact, pain exploded in my back anew, but it wasn't the hard forest ground I felt but the body of a young, very pretty female yokai.  
I lost blood, a lot of it. Still I opened my eyes and lays my eye on the panicked face Hinoes .  
She called out to me again and again, but I couldn't hear it. Senseis hissing was all I could take in and finally the pained scream of the blue dragon.  
“Natsume!” Madara landed nearby and came running once he beat his fiend. Again I opened my eyes and looked up in worry. He bleed from more then one wound but he was alive and that was all what counts. 

“Hinoe, can you do something?” He asked the woman and poked me with his nose when I nearly fainted.  
“Not much, he is human after all.” she said and turn me around. I hissed in pain. She hissed as well, so I tried to look at my back too. But Madara... no Reiko pushed me down on her lap. I heard a rustling fabric behind me, something bite in my wound. It burned like fire. My hands clawed tiedly at Senseis skirt.  
“That should stop the bleeding but like I said I have no idea if it works on humans as well.”  
I couldn't see it but I felt senseis nodding. One hand caressed my forehead cleaning away all that cold sweat.  
“I will take him to that exorcist brat. He can do more that us.” the old voice senseis growls.  
“I'll come to!” Hinoe said, but got rejected instantly. “No, turn into him and play his role for awhile. And be careful. This matter isn't over yet.” Madara ordered, I got turned around again, just to get gently picked up by Sensei.  
Then finally I lost my consciousness.


	4. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Natsume was blessed by two gods, will something change in his life after that. Or does everything remain the same?
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but i had some writing issues, so please forgive me.

“Natsume... Natsume! Natsume wake up!” I heard Nyanko-senseis calling from far away. My eyelids were heavy like lead. I couldn't open them   
“Damn Natsume!” she called out louder and slaps me, it wasn't with full strength like usual but it still hurts.   
“Ow!” I cursed and opened my eyes.  
“Finally. We have arrived, but I can't get in the building.” I was told by Reiko. It became dark so I could hardly make her out. Her slim figure and her blond hair was all I could see.   
“Sensei...” I slurred and tried to sit up. With some afford and Senseis helping I succeeded. 

We ware in a narrow alley near Natoris apartment. So we were in Tokyo. Nyanko-sensei helped me stand up, at least I could still walk alone even if it costs a lot of energy.   
Like Hiiragi suggested, one of Natoris shiki, I rang the bell until I was answered.   
“mn... yes?...” someone slurred in the speaker. Again Sensei did the talking probably because I wasn't fast enough or I was fainting again.   
“Oy... brat... let us in. Natsume needs your help.”   
That wasn't very gentleman like but I didn't intended to complain. 

“Natsume? Oy! Don't die on me! You hear me?!” He caught me and growls in worry. Shortly after that we heard the door opens, Natori stood in his pajama in front of us.   
“Natsume-kun!” surprised he looked at my face. “Natori-san...” I slurred before I hissed in pain again as soon as he started carrying me. “ungn~” I grimaced and tried to struggle out of his embrace to ease the pain.   
“You should handle him with care. He has a nasty wound on his back. Humans are so damn weak.” Sensei explained and turned back in his cat form before jumping on Natoris shoulder.   
“Natori-san... I am sorry. I didn't wont to drag you into this.” I slurred on his chest and lost my consciousness again. 

When I woke up I was lying on a soft bed, the cailing wasn't that from my room, not even the nearby sounds were a match. I heard a quiet radio and a male voice, I couldn't hear another person so that man was probably phoning. The voice sounded pretty concerned and also irritated.  
I needed a moment until I remembered where I was and what happened.   
“Umng~” I groaned and sat up slowly. It was at least easier than the last time.   
“Natsume!”  
“Nyanko-sensei.” I slurred with rasping voice and fondled the over sized head of the cat.

“Natsume-kun...” sounded from the door. My gaze travels to the man who was standing in the door frame. It was non other than the sparkling actor Natori Shuuichi. Only that he wasn't sparkling at the moment, he looked tired and concerned.   
“How are you?” he passed me a glass of water and sat down at the bed's corner. I hasty drank it and coughed. I looked into red eyes, his tattoo were on his left cheek, hurried down on his neck and disappeared under his collar. This thing was kind of strange. It was a demon who lived on Natoris skin. Nobody knew this kind of lizard shaped ayakashi. That lizard was his brand on different label even so when only few could really see it. 

“I'm fine.” I answered quietly, I didn't trust my voice enough to sound normal. I wasn't lying, I was fine. Even if Natori didn't believed me, at least his glare told me that he wasn't buying anything I said.   
“Fine it still hurt, but not as much as yesterday!” I hurried to correct myself before Natori could say anything. It had to be the next day, the sun was shining and we arrived around midnight.   
“Natsume-kun... that wasn't yesterday but last week!” my eyes grew bigger and bigger, at the pace as my face got paler.   
“Huh?”   
“It was a week ago, when you appeared on my doorstep. You had lost a lot of blood. How did that happened exactly?” Natori asked curios and glared at the cat. It seems like Nyanko-sensei haven't said where those injuries came from. But before I would answer his questions I needed to know something as well.

“How are the Fujiwaras? And my friends? And school?” my voice was still very thin, in any case it was easily drowned by my stomachs growl.  
Laughing, Natori reached out his hands. “Come, you can tell me everything while eating. Some exercise will be good for you.”  
“As well as a bath.” Nyanko-sensei said jumping to the kitchen while saying one word: Dango.  
Natori helped me walking to the kitchen table and passed me some green tee. “So... your foster parents, I talked to Fujiwara-san and told her that you are staying with me for time being. She thinks you have to write an essay about something. That yokai Hinoe took you place in school and talked with your parents as well. And your friends... Tanuma-kun explained it to them as well. He comes over everyday, just to hand over your homework. He is worried as hell, too. But he doesn't know in which condition you are exactly. I could hardly tell him something what I don't know either.” he said and pressed a hand onto my forehead.   
“You have still a fever, but I think you are out of the woods for now.” finally that enervating sparkling is back, I could swear I saw some roses as well. So I sighed at ease. 

“Natsume-kun?” he asked and inclined his head to the side.  
“Sorry. I am really sorry, that I dragged you into this Natori-san.” I repeated and looked at my Dango. The cat was still chewing but his glare changed between Natori and me. His eyes were yellow instead of the usual black.   
“What is it that you dragged me into exactly?” he was smiling and refilled my tee cup. I couldn't even remember drinking it. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. Behind Natori were standing his three shikis Hiiragi, Urihime and Sasago and glared at me.  
“ehm... yesterday... I mean last week I met Matoba-san. He warned me against some exorcists. At that evening I was visited from Houzuki and Fuzuki, they warned me as well. Do you remember... there was a blue dragon like ayakashi on the festival?” I didn't looked at him, my cup was more reassuring than that intense glare Natori was giving me.

“Certainly. We had to seal it, so you could win the festival as Houzuki. So what about him? Natsume-kun....?! You didn't have... again!”  
“NO... This time I didn't poke my nose into something and I didn't helped an ayakashi if it is that you are trying to say.” I reassured him and tried to hide my head between my shoulders.   
“Jesus Christ! I can't watch this anymore!” sensei said after a loud bulb, he sat in this cat unlike matter on the table, like an old man with crossed legs.  
“That ayakashi was send by a group of exorcists. He was the one that hurt Natsume. They broke the seal and used it to kill.”  
“Even with you around? Aren't you supposed to be his bodyguard? You should take your job more seriously you piggy-cat! Natsume-sama, I advise you to look for another servant!” Sasago scolded.   
“HUH? I'm not a cat! You numskull!And I am not his servant, but teacher!” the cat shouted in anger and jumped towards the other shiki. They began a fight, it was as if someone hit a gong. Those to always fought each other, it was a tradition. They only had to look at each other and quarrel started.   
I sighted, stood up and walked on weak legs towards both of them. I couldn't take that at the moment.   
“Stop it!” I hit one time left and right sending both yokai flying, until they hit the floor with smoking heads.

Heavily breathing I sat down again. “ha...ha...ha...” panting I took a sip of my tee, while thinking about the point where I stopped with the story.  
“Haha... your spiritual energy is strong as ever. Please tell me more. You three can go know, we want to be alone for a while.” Natori laughed at first but used a stricter tone to order his shiki. Who were disappearing into thin air.   
Nyanko-sensei was on the table again and gulped down an other Dango.  
“Oy... brat... serve me some sake!” he demanded and hit Natoris arm with his tiny paws.  
“Not in broad daylight!” he answered with a sparkling smile and supported his head with his forearms.  
“Why was Natsume hurt? You should be able to handle that kind of yokai with ease. Without getting hit yourself.” Natori glared at the cat.  
“eh... well... ehm... he was cursed, that exorcist did something to him. My light was completely useless and he was unable to feel any pain!” the cat explained and lied down on my lap.  
“Actually, Natsume shouldn't be able to survive falling down from that highs. Well probably due to the blessings of two gods. Even now I can feel it pulsating inside of you. He surrounds you like a cloud.”

“Eh?” two humans asked. My hand glided to my face, to the points where both gods touched me. Natori went that far to study every centimeter of my face.   
“Natori-san...” I whined and tried to pull away but he hold me tight. His face came closer and closer, I blushed as I could feel his breath on my cheek.   
“What do you think you are doing with my pray?” Sensei hissed and jumped against Natoris chin causing him to fall back in his chair. “Ouch” he rubbed his chin and glared darkly at the cat, sighing he emptied his cup of tee and stood up.  
“Come I will show you the bathroom, you can take a shower then I will have a look on your wound and change the bandage. I want to make sure their was nothing left behind in this wound, if those exorcists tamped with that ayakashi.” he said and took the lead.   
I finished my cup as well and followed the older man. He showed me everything, helped me with the bandage and vanished afterwards. It seems like he was lost in thought and that typical shining was missing in his smiles. 

The shower hurts a little in my wound but it was bearable. I caused problems for other people again. I couldn't drag Natori into this, this was to risky. We aren't talking about ayakashi only, but about humans as well! Natori-san was a celebrity and a well known exorcist a descendant of one old clan. What will happen if they find out that Natori is helping me? What when they start targeting him as well? What about Tanuma, Taki and Fujiwaras? What when they try to hurt them to hurt me? No, I have to take care of this by myself, Sensei and I will make it like always!

“Natsume-kun? Are you alright? You are in their for half an hour” I didn't even heard him, I was to deep in thoughts. Tears runs over his cheeks alone with the thought losing even one of those people dear to him. A cold breeze let me shudder.  
Strong arms closed around my shoulders pulling me in a tight embrace. I jumped only to land on Natoris chest. He hugged me harder while slowly stroking my wet hair.   
“We will find a solution. Nobody will hurt you, me or anybody else. No one is able to muster enough strength to fight me head on, except for Matoba. So you are completely out of their league, you are even stronger than Matoba.” he murmured in my ear. Under normal circumstances I would become red as a tomato, but now... I could only nod. 

“We should get you dry and then put you back in bed, your body needs to rest. I will try to get your foster family out of town, maybe a holiday would be nice. Once you wake up we will return to your home and I will stay by your side until this whole mess is over and don't even try to talk back with me.” I had opened my mouth to do just that. I couldn't asked him to do that for me! He had a job, well to exact he had even two jobs. I knew that but I still nodded and dried myself, Natori helped me dry my hair. I was still unable to lift my arms high enough, once I tried it started to sting on my back. When I was finally finished I put on some borrowed shorts from Natori and followed the other man into the kitchen. To let the older one take a look on the wound.  
“Ehm...Natsume-kun what does Fujiwara-san feed you?” shock and curiosity mixed together in Natoris voice.  
“Eh?” curios as well I looked back.  
“You don't need a new bandage... the wound is closed.”  
“Eehhhhhh?” now shocked as well I tried my best to look at my back, but in vain.  
“Well I slept a whole week, shouldn't it be normal to heal after that much time?” I said a little nervous. I just didn't want to think about that there is something strange about me.

“I would agree under normal circumstances, but those wounds didn't look like that there are a week old more like a month.” Natori objected and still wrapped my chest in a bandage.   
“ Most likely it has something to do with the blessings, Jesus Christ, you should learn your lesson already. Stay. Away. From. Ayakashi!” Nyanko-sensei said in jumped on the table.  
“If my want-to-be bodyguard wouldn't always be away drinking himself silly I wouldn't have to deal with that many ghosts! Damn cat!” I growled back, grabbed the cat and pulled on its cheeks.   
“I am not a damn cat!” he hissed back and kicked at my chin. To thank him for thank I pulled even harder on its cheeks.  
“If I see you two argue like that then there must be really everything alright again! Ma ma... stop it you two!” Natori laughed and pulled the cat away on its neck only to put it back on the ground.   
“pah” pouting the fat cat turned around and left trough the front door. 

“Natsume-kun... you should still rest. Despise that... I agree with the kitty in that matter. You are too trusting, especially with ayakashi a little bit of caution is a must.” now Natori was scolding me too.   
“It isn't so that I want them to appear on my window every single night. They just do and asked me to help them, I can't turn them down.” I murmured back, but my chin still nearly touched my chest.  
Shortly after that the annoying smile was back in face.   
“ma ma... time for you to go in your bed, hurry up!” he shooed me like a little kid into a room with a huge bed. The thought about me sleeping in their over a whole week made me blush, especially when I realized that Natori had slept in their as well, since both sited of the bed weren't made.   
Natori giggled at my side.   
“Don't worry I won't touch a hurt child.”  
“Natori-san!” I cried up to him in a deeper red. That caused him to laugh even more and ruffle my hair.   
“Hahaha... don't worry your kitty slept between us and Hiiragi slept beneath you as well. That cat would have eaten me if I looked at you in a wrong way. Beside that not even I am that shameless to try something under so much surveillance.” he explained and pushed me softly down on to the bed, lied me down, pulled the cover over me and stroked my cheek one last time. Before he could close the door behind his back I heard his phone. Then I was asleep again. 

I woke up the next morning, because something heavy lied on my stomach, with a booze breath as if he bathed in a sake barrel.  
“Natsume... hic... wake...hic wake up...that brat … wanna goooo...home.” Sensei slurred in my face only to wiggle to the door again.   
I sat up with some difficulty and I suppressed the urge to scold him since I heard Hiiragi doing that already. Not only Sensei was her target but her co shiki as well, probably Urihime. Her and Sensei weren't friends but both of them share their hobby to drink. Natori came into the room over his arm hang some things, first some clothes, a first aid cit and his travel bag.   
“Ohayo, Natori-san.”  
“I wish you a good morning as well, Natsume.” he replied, dark shadows were under his eyes.  
“Natori-san you haven't slept last night, that's unhealthy.” Natori laughed quietly and corrected the position of his fake glasses.  
“Haha a little bit of lagging sleep can't hurt my bright aura.”   
“See! You only talk such nonsense when you are tired!” I objected and glared at him. He laughed again and came to the conclusion to ignore me.

Without saying an other word he cut open the bandage, cleaned the wound with iodine and put on a new bandage. I thanked him once he was finished and did my morning routine wash my face, brushed my teeth, combing my hair, put on some clothes and look after the book of friends.  
In the mean time Natori packed his back. It wasn't anything new for him, he probably had his clothes sorted for that in the closet so he only had to grab them. At least he was finished soon at was sat at the table when I was finished as well. Next to him was Nyanko-sensei eating his ricecake. Natori sparkled again as I sat down.

“Your foster parents won't be home for the next week. It was pretty hard to deal with Shigerus work. While they are gone both of us will install some barriers around the house, so not even a mouse can slip through without us noticing, not to mention some ayakashi beside my shikis and your kitty.” he explained and poured some tee in my cup. I thanked him for the nice gesture, still felt some uneasiness, because Natori is doing that much for me without me giving something in return.  
My thoughts must have been written on my face, because he stroked my cheek and smiled I my direction.  
“You are thinking about something unnecessary again. I'm happy that I can help you once in a while, mostly it is the other way around, you are the one helping me out with the exorcism. But if you insist you can promise me that you will accompany me on a holiday trip without involving yokai. Only the two of us.” I am still unhappy about this, but I nodded smiling. I had no reason to refuse a holiday trip with a friend, only the 'Yokai-free' part was something I was unable to promise him, since it was something that both of us were unable to influence.

Somehow I could feel that this trip would be something distracting. I took a cookie and nimble on it a little bit. “Aren't you hungry?” the actor asked me and looked worried at me.   
“I am not used to it, you know waking up and eating right afterwards.” it was only an excuse and I was sure Natori knew it. But I didn't intend to offend him.   
“Fine. We finish our tee then we will leave.”   
“Will we travel by train?” until now we always used the public transport, so it was a kind of rhetorical question. I just wanted a different topic for now, not my eating habits. I wasn't hungry, I was feeling dizzy and I felt hot. I didn't want to cause anymore problems for him. If we are on our way home I could sleep and eat on the train. That was when my gluttonous bodyguard left something behind. 

“No we are using my car. I need something to move around without attracting to much attention.” he explained and emptied his cup. After some minutes I was ready as well.  
The cat was on my shoulder. I hadn't any kind of package, except my passport and the book of cause, I didn't left the house without it.  
Together we went to the underground garage, without hesitating he approached a red cabriolet. Didn't he said something about not attracting attention?

“Get in!” he asked and even opened the door for me. Nyanko-sensei jumped from my shoulder and tried to get on my lab, but their was no way he would fit in that tiny space between me thighs and the dashboard. “Natsume... Natsume... move the seat backwards a little.” he demanded and tried to reach the lever with his paws.   
“That car is to small!” Sensei complained.   
“No Sensei you are just to fat!”   
“Nani????? I am not fat, beanstalk! That's my fur, dumb Natsume!” he jelled and kicked at me with its stubby legs.  
“No, That has nothing to do with your fur, you are just a lazy glutton!” I replied and pulled at his cheeks. As thanks I got some scratches and a kick and my cheek.  
“Stop fighting!” Natori demanded with a laughter in his voice. He grabbed the cat in the neck and tossed him to the backseat. 

“I don't intend to cause an accident so behave, both of you, until we arrive! And Natsume try to rest a little you are still pale.” he was dead serious, but I could still hear that annoying tone he used in public, not that he would forget it because of me. Maybe it was only my imagination but I thought he sparkled more seldom, because when he was with me he could be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> * sorry  
> ** idiot


End file.
